Why Did You Lie To Me?
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Lena confronts Kara about keeping her secret


**Author's Note: So. It's been a while but I'm back with another Supercorp fic. Only a short one this time. It's my version of Lena confronting Kara.**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**Why Did You Lie To Me?**

Do you know what it's like?

To feel like the world you know is cold all the time? How you feel so alone even when surrounded by everyone?

Do you understand what it's like when it feels like your world has been ripped open and all the bad that has been kept at bay has suddenly been released in a torrent of evil and it doesn't matter what you try, you can't stop it?

You don't know where to turn, how to feel, how to act or behave. You're just...lost.

That is how Lena Luthor feels right now.

The Luthor stared out of her window and watched the people of National City walk about like it was just another normal day and for them it was but for Lena? She'd never look at the city she'd come to love as her home the same way ever again.

Her phone buzzed and she fished it out of her pocket. Looking down at it she saw Kara Danver's name flash up on her screen.

Kara was calling her. Why?

Lena frowned and rejected the call with a sigh, putting the phone back in her trouser pocket.

She couldn't talk to Kara, not knowing what she knew now.

How could she have lied to her all this time?

They were best friends, weren't they?

Where had Kara's trust gone?

But as Lena asked herself the same question over and over since the time she'd discovered Kara's secret, she found that she always came back to the same answer; Kara was a Super and Lena was a Luthor.

There would never be that solid trust between them. It hurt Lena to think that Kara still didn't trust her even after all this time, even after everything Lena had done to save human and alien kind alike.

Lena went over to her drinks tray, poured herself a glass of whiskey and looked down at the amber liquid as her phone rang yet again.

Checking it, she saw it was Kara again and rather than answer her phone or even ignore the call, Lena hurled the glass at the wall with a scream.

The door opened and her new assistant looked in at her boss.

"Is everything ok, Miss Luthor?"

Lena held up a hand.

"I'm fine. Just leave me." She said firmly, her jaw clenched so tightly it ached but the new assistant seemed to get the message and backed out slowly, closing the double doors as quietly as she could.

Lena looked at the broken glass on the floor, scattered everywhere.

Broken...just like her faith in her best friend.

Lena found that her legs could no longer support her and she crumpled to the floor, tears falling freely as she did.

How could Kara have done this to her? And they all knew. People who had said she was family, who had treated her like family. They'd all lied to her.

Who could she trust?

No one.

There was no one left to trust.

Lena felt utterly alone.

She cried again.

And again.

And again.

When she was done, Lena stood and wiped her now dried eyes, there were still tear stains on her cheeks but that didn't matter.

She felt very tired but somehow stronger, harder and maybe even a little colder.

It was as if her heart had frozen over and she couldn't feel it's warmth anymore.

Was this what happened to all Luthors? She wondered as her phone rang again.

She knew it was Kara and this time, she held firm and clicked accept but said nothing until Kara did.

"Lena?"

"Hello, Kara." Lena said calmly.

"Are you ok? I've been trying to call you all day." Kara sounded genuinely worried and Lena didn't believe her concern was genuine.

The time for pretence was over.

"I'm fine...now."

"Oh good. Oh hey, listen, the gang's coming over tonight, wanna come?"

Lena pursed her lips.

The gang. Kara spoke of her friends as if they were best people she knew when Lena knew better.

"Not really, Kara. I actually wanted to talk to you." Lena said.

"Oh...ok, well if you come round then we can talk there if you want-"

"No. I need to speak with you alone."

There was a pause.

Maybe Kara was a little shocked that Lena had cut her off so quickly.

"Uh...ok, yeah, sure. Do you-do you want me to meet you?"

"If you could. Come by the office. Everyone has gone home now."

"Uh ok, sure. You mean like, now?"

Lena nodded.

"That would be best."

"Ok, no problem. I'll uh, I'll see you soon." Kara said.

Lena hung up.

She was tempted to say to Kara that she knew she'd probably fly here so there was no point in sending a car.

Instead, she sighed and went into the small bathroom that connected to her office.

She wiped her face clean, re-applied her make up and straightened, making sure she was composed.

It didn't take Kara long, obviously, and Lena let her in.

Kara smiled at her friend. Lena didn't.

"Hi, how have you been? Has it been busy today, is that why I couldn't get through to you?" Kara rambled.

Lena said nothing.

"Lena?" Kara pushed gently, a small frown coming onto her face.

"Sit down. Please." Lena said quietly but she wasn't commanding about it.

Kara hesitated but sat down anyway, looking up at Lena as she put her bag down by her feet.

"Is everything ok?"

Lena shook her head.

"No, Kara. Everything's not ok."

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Have you found something out that Lex was planning?"

Again, Lena shook her head.

"No."

Kara's eyes darted back and forth.

"Then what is it? Lena you're scaring me." Kara said with a forced, uneasy chuckle.

Lena's sea green eyes finally locked with Kara's.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Kara paused.

"About what?"

Lena smirked but there was no real humour or feeling behind it.

"So you're still going to act naive..."

"Naive about what? Lena just tell me what you think I've lied to you about."

Lena took a breath and then straightened again, looking Kara right in the eye.

"I know you're Supergirl."

Kara's bottom lip dropped as she stared at Lena, then immediately averted her gaze, the guilt and shock clear as crystal on her face.

"Were you never going to tell me? Even after all this time, do you still not trust me?" Lena asked.

Kara's head snapped up to look at Lena.

"No, Lena of course I trust you and I wanted to tell you so many times but after everything with Eve, I didn't want you to hate me for keeping this a secret from you for so long but Lena, I swear I was going to tell you."

Lena nodded along to what Kara was saying but the blonde knew that Lena wasn't nodding because she was accepting what she was hearing, only that she was listening.

"How long have we known each other, Kara? A long time now, yes? Long enough that we know each other as best friends?"

Kara nodded and stood, coming towards Lena but the Luthor stepped back.

"Of course we are." Kara insisted.

"Then why lie?"

"It's...it's complicated. I don't know why I didn't tell you but Lena, please believe me, I wanted to tell you."

"Does everyone know? Lex said they do."

Kara closed her eyes in shame and nodded her head slowly.

"So what made you think I didn't deserve to know?"

Kara sighed sadly.

"I don't know, Lena."

"Is it because I'm a Luthor?"

"No! You're not like your brother, Lena! I know that!"

Lena folded her arms and raised her chin, a defiant look in her eye.

"Yet you still felt the need to keep this from me."

"Lena, I don't know what to say. I feel terrible, believe me I do and I meant what I said, I wanted to tell you, so many times but it was just never the right time."

Lena said nothing.

Kara took a step towards her.

"Just tell me what I can do or say to make this right, please Lena, I don't want to lose you."

Lena looked at her coolly.

"You already have."

Kara looked panicked.

"No, Lena. Don't do this, please."

"I once told Supergirl that I didn't need to be her friend because I had friends that didn't lie or go behind my back, not knowing that you were doing that the entire time. Do you understand how foolish I feel right now? How cheated? How disrespected?"

"I know, Lena, and you have every right to be angry but we can work through this, can't we?"

Lena shook her head slowly.

"I don't think so. Not this time."

"Lena..."

"You lied to me, Kara. I told you that I would never trust again if it wasn't for your friendship and the one person who I trusted above all others has betrayed me. You betrayed me, Kara."

"I know I lied and I know I should have told you but Lena, your friendship means everything to me-"

"As it did to me." Lena said quietly.

Kara paused, frowning.

"Did?"

Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You can't seriously expect me to just forgive you for this. Kara, there's no going back. We can't be as we once were."

Kara reached out, grabbing Lena's hand.

"Yes, we can. Don't give up on us, Lena. I'm begging you. This isn't the end."

Lena looked down at Kara's hand wrapped around her's.

"You're not all to blame. I haven't been entirely truthful with you either. I haven't lied to the extent you have but I have been holding something back."

She smiled brokenly, still looking down at their hands, when she looked up at Kara, her green eyes were brimming with unshed tears but the Luthor wouldn't let them fall.

"I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Kara. I did love you but not as I should. Not as you believed I did."

Kara frowned in confusion.

"I'm not following."

Lena smiled a little again, but it was that same broken smile.

"You haven't figured it out yet? After watching your sister and how she's changed? You haven't seen the same in me?"

Kara went quiet as she thought about it then realisation struck her and she stared at Lena.

"You mean you...?"

Lena nodded.

"I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same way. I was scared. Were you scared to tell me your secret?"

Kara bowed her head.

"No. Just...wary."

Lena nodded and bit her lip as she sighed.

"And that's the difference. I didn't tell you my secret out of fear. You kept your secret from me out of distrust and you can't deny that's what it was."

Kara nodded her head even though she hated to admit it.

"I do trust you, Lena."

"Just not enough."

Both women said nothing, just stood there in silence both feeling hurt and lost.

Lena gently removed her hand from Kara's.

"I think you should go." She said softly, walking away from Kara.

"No, Lena we need to talk about this. You just told me you loved me. That's not something I can just walk away from."

Lena glanced over her shoulder at Kara.

"Because you feel the same?" But there was no hope in her voice, only resignation.

Kara looked away, that guilty expression on her face.

Lena smirked.

"Didn't think so."

"I still want us to be friends, Lena. Can we at least be that?"

Lena shook her head.

"I used to think you were the only person who would never do this to me. I thought you trusted me as much as I trusted you but you don't...and, Kara if I don't have your trust, then I don't have anything." Lena muttered with a shrug.

Kara felt her own tears welling up and her voice shook as she spoke.

"This can't be it, Lena. We're friends. We've always been there for each other. We can't just walk away from that."

Lena bit the inside of her cheek as those unshed tears threatened to spill over.

"Then how come I am?"

Both Luthor and Super looked at each other and it was like this invisibly divide had opened up between them like some massive ugly wound that couldn't be healed.

It was too big, too much damage had been done to it and there was nothing either one could do to make it better.

The divide would just keep getting bigger and bigger and there was no going back.

After what felt like forever, Lena turned her back on Kara walked away.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: Comments welcome, I always like to know what my readers think and if you guys enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading x **


End file.
